¿Una más?
by Skyrud
Summary: Una vez terminado su viaje por la región de Kalos, Serena hace un replanteo del mismo y piensa en el futuro, si existe la posibilidad de que acompañe al oriundo de Pueblo Paleta en otra aventura más. Agregado nuevo capítulo.
1. Serena

**¡Hola! Hace tiempo quería primero, escribir una historia para publicar en esta página y bueno, probar suerte acá. Segundo, cumplir con eso jaja. Como se describe en el sumario, esta historia contiene Amourshipping, pero no por eso quiere decir que menosprecie alguna que otra pareja que no sea esta. Realmente no es algo de lo que sea partidario.**

**La historia básicamente será en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Serena. Es la primera vez que pruebo este estilo, así que si hay alguna incoherencia espero sepan disculpar jaja.**

**En fin, a los que le gusta esta pareja espero les agrade y a los que no y se tomaron el tiempo en entrar y en leer de qué se trata, les agradezco y ojalá lo disfruten tanto como a mí me lo provocó escribirlo. **

**Sin más, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

Abrí la ventana de la habitación que temporalmente ocupaba resignada. Era un hecho que el sueño iba a ser muy esquivo para mí esta noche. Una vez abierta, me esforcé para sentarme en el marco y recostarme allí mirando el horizonte. Hacía muchos años que no veía esta región, la de Kanto, y ciertamente no recordaba que fuera tan hermosa. Principalmente este pueblo, llamado Paleta, donde hace 8 años vine con mi madre de vacaciones. Aquella vez solamente vinimos porque ella quería mantenerse alejada de Kalos, gracias a mi padre supongo.

En aquel momento, mi madre me dijo que eligió este lugar por lo que ahora, estando aquí unos años más tarde, entiendo. Es un sitio muy tranquilo y claro, muy lejos de nuestro hogar. Digo que ahora lo comprendo porque cuando era niña no lo veía del mismo modo, la idea de haberme ido a miles de kilómetros de mi casa no era algo que me hacía sonreír. Sin contar el hecho de la dificultad que siempre tuve de poder sociabilizar. Ya de por sí en Pueblo Vaniville me costó hacer amigos, estar unas semanas en otro sitio y poder encontrar chicos con los cuales jugar iba a ser una odisea para mí. Mi madre pareció pensar lo mismo y por eso tuvo la "genial" idea de anotarme en aquel campamento de verano que brindaba el profesor Oak, un importante investigador, en los terrenos contiguos a su laboratorio una vez al año.

Con los años fui aprendiendo que muchas cosas pueden cambiar, como las personas, las relaciones, las cosas que uno tiene… pero también, para mi opinión, el significado de las palabras. Un claro ejemplo fue mi respuesta a mi madre cuando me comentó que me anotó a esa actividad de verano. Mi contestación fue un "genial" lleno de sarcasmo, todo el que una niña de 7 años pudiera comprender y usar a su favor. Tiempo después esa misma palabra sé que no tendría el mismo significado.

A los dos días fui a ese campamento pero con una negación tal que todo aquel ser que se acercaba a mi sentía que lo iba a volver más amargado y ácido que un limón. El campamento constaba de sólo 3 días, que justamente completaban los días que nos quedaban a mí y a mi madre en la región Kanto. 3 días, parece poco, ¿no? Claro que sí, pero para mí fueron una eternidad. Debo admitir, por otro lado, que algunas de las chicas del grupo, que no superábamos las 30 personas, intentaban congeniar conmigo, pero mi negación era tal que las espantaba como si hubieran visto un Haunter asustándolas en las noches mientras duermen.

Al ser un grupo chico, llegué a ver y a deducir, sí, deducir, cómo sería cada uno de ellos. Era lo más que podía hacer sabiendo que no podía hablar con ninguno. Todos parecían normales, nada llamativos, salvo por 3 personas. El nieto del famoso investigador, Gary, ese chico sí que era un presumido. Luego, había una chica, llamada Leaf. Fue quizás, de las chicas que me hablaron, la que menos rechazo le causó mi poca sociabilidad. Era bastante linda y simpática. Me contó un poco cómo era todo en el campamento y me relató un poco su vida, diciéndome que era nativa de ese pueblo y que era su tercera vez en este espacio recreativo. La tercera persona fue, precisamente, alguien al que no le había prestado atención pero que ella me hizo notar. Era un chico de cabello todo alborotado, azabache, con una musculosa color naranja y unos shorts azules. Me comentó que era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero cuando iba a decirme su nombre el famoso investigador Oak nos llamó para la última actividad del campamento, sí, la última. Fui tan afortunada que cuando por fin conseguía hablar con alguien, era el último día y ya después de esto incluso ya me volvía para Kalos. Bien.

La actividad no era difícil, pero no por eso significaba que tuviera ganas de hacerla. El profesor nos explicó que, para conocer más de los Pokemon del lugar, liberaría 3 de los suyos en el bosque para que cada uno de nosotros, primero lo observara en su hábitat y lo traiga de nuevo hacía él. Luego de decir eso, sacó 3 pokebolas y las arrojó al aire liberando a los que serían nuestros objetivos. Uno era una especie de oruga color marrón y con un cuerno en su cabeza, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así. El profesor lo presentó como un Weedle. Había notado que era la única que no lo conocía. En Kalos quizás había, pero yo no había visto ninguno. Posteriormente liberó otra oruga, esta vez verde y con unos ojos bastante grandes, llamada Caterpie. Me había sentido aliviada en ese momento, a aquel pequeño sí lo había visto antes, aunque no a el último. Era extraño, era una criatura redonda, con una especie de espiral en su estómago y una cola en forma de pluma, que respondía al nombre de Poliwag.

Ya presentados, los 3 a su forma, se adentraron en el bosque y pasados unos minutos fuimos nosotros. Calculé que lo mejor era quedarme cerca de dónde debíamos volver para terminar con esa tarea rápido, total, solamente 3 de nosotros conseguirían quedarse con aquellos Pokemon. Había pensado que era una buena idea hasta que cuando quise volver me perdí. Lo sé, fue estúpido, pero pasó, me perdí en menos de 10 minutos y tardé, lo que para mí fueron horas en reconocer algún árbol o arbusto que me diera a entender que estaba cerca de mi destino. Para peor, no había rastro alguno de mis compañeros.

Recuerdo haber pensado, para tranquilizarme, que nada podía ser peor que eso. Error. Desesperada gritando por ayuda, asustada, me tropecé y me lastimé la pierna. Bien por mí.

Acto seguido, maldiciéndome internamente por ser tan tonta, escuché que en los arbustos algo se movía. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a uno de los Pokemon del profesor Oak, Poliwag, salir de los mismos e irse rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. Aterrada, sollocé pidiendo por mi madre, más cuando escuché que otro sonido provenía del mismo arbusto. Maldiciendo por haber venido al campamento, esperé que llegue el momento en que alguna criatura me mate. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor pero la voz de una persona habló. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó aquel verano de una manera vaga, hay muchos detalles que seguramente olvidé, pero ese momento me lo acuerdo de una forma muy clara.

Aún sonrío con recordar aquel gesto. Como con ese gesto infantil pero tierno intentó que mi dolor se fuera como por arte de magia. Como me motivó a incorporarme, como con esa frase, _"nunca te rindas hasta el final"_ prácticamente marcó ese día y todos los posteriores hasta el de hoy de mi vida. Esas ganas y energías que tenía en ese momento y cómo de una forma caballerosa me acompañó de nuevo a donde estaban todos. Mi cabeza en ese momento estaba a mil por hora, no podía pensar con claridad, sólo quería que su mano nunca soltara la mía. Pero lamentablemente lo hizo.

Cuando llegamos, una señora joven de cabello castaño que supuse era su madre lo llamó. Él, muy obediente, le dijo que iba enseguida. Se despidió deseándome que me recuperara pronto. No pude emitir palabra alguna en ese momento. Quise decirle que esperara, que quería agradecerle, o, no sé, cualquier cosa, que viniera conmigo a Kalos. Simplemente que no se fuera, pero lo hizo. Cuando volví en sí quise seguirlo, pero mi madre sujetó mi mano diciéndome que era hora de irnos. Me lo dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, suponiendo que con lo que me había costado adaptarme a ese lugar debería estar feliz de volver a casa. Lo equivocada que estabas, mamá.

Un ruido en la habitación me hizo regresar al presente. Miré hacia dónde provenía y observé a Fennekin con una cesta de mimbre en la cabeza. Sonreí al ver eso, era obvio que mi Pokemon pensó que allí tenía algún bocado para ella, como siempre hago, aunque esta vez no era el caso, estaba vacía. De todas formas agradecí el hecho de volver al presente, no era precisamente fanática de vivir en la nostalgia, pero era normal que estar de nuevo en Pueblo Paleta y, precisamente en la habitación de invitados del chico que reconozco, fue el primero por el que sentí algo más que amistad, me provoque eso. Eso y un claro insomnio que no me dejaba tranquila, y mucho menos el hecho que mañana era la fiesta de él por su participación en la liga de mi región natal.

Me ponía nerviosa el hecho de saber que mi visita, de momento, era temporal. Sea lo que él haga era seguro que se quedaba aquí o iba hacía alguna nueva región, como hizo toda su vida según me contó su madre, Delia. Arceus bendiga a esa mujer, apenas llegué me recibió de la mejor manera y, por si fuera poco, entendió como me siento. No es tonto ni loco pensar que si, teniendo 7 años me hablaban de él y me sonrojaba, después de encontrarme con él, en mi adolescencia y viajando con él un año entero, la palabra gustar para referirse de mis sentimientos hacía él quedaba corta. Ella, dándose cuenta de eso me habló y me dijo que le parecía muy tierno que esté interesada en su hijo, y que, aunque sepa que es el más despistado del planeta con respecto al amor, no me sienta mal y que si, así lo quería, intentara. Según me decía ella, para su opinión, solamente necesitaba un pequeño empujón para ser consciente del tema. Me acuerdo que cuando me dijo la miré divertida, con lo que había visto que era él de despistado con esos temas, más que un empujón necesitaría uno o dos cachetazos de un Snorlax.

En fin, aquí estoy, sentada desde hace horas recordando y recordando, tratando de poder saber qué hacer con esto. Existe la posibilidad que no lo vea nunca más una vez que termine la fiesta, estaremos muy lejos y no estoy segura de que venga a visitarme. Tal vez…

-¿Serena?- escuché una voz algo ronca que me llamaba. Miré hacia dónde provenía y noté que en el marco de la puerta estaba la razón de mi desvelo.

-¿Si?- traté de sonar lo más casual posible, pero estaba realmente sorprendida que siendo las quién sabe qué horas de la noche esté en la puerta de mi habitación. Bueno, su habitación.

-¿No puedes dormir?- me preguntó. No pude dejar de pensar en lo irónico que era que la razón por la cual el sueño me era esquivo me pregunte porque no podía dormir.

-Mmm… no, lo siento- me disculpé. Noté que estaba preocupado, y supongo era la reacción normal de uno después de ver a uno de tus amigos mirando el horizonte por horas sin emitir palabra. _Amigos…_ sí que me duele esa palabra refiriéndome a él.

-Necesitas dormir un poco, mañana va a ser un día muy largo- Me dijo acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro, tratando de animarme-. No sé si algo te ocurra, pero sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.

Sonreí débilmente, hasta en altas horas de la noche, mi querido despistado siempre se preocupaba por las personas que aprecia.

-Gracias, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le contesté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos tratando de demostrar sinceridad- ¡Mañana tenemos que celebrar lo bien que estuviste en la liga Kalos!

Noté que él arqueó una ceja escéptico. Traté de corregirme.

- Digo, ¡no cualquiera llega a la final!- exclamé intentando ser lo más entusiasta posible. Sabía que él estaba muy conforme por el rendimiento de sus Pokemon, pero estando tan cerca de cumplir su sueño, es frustrante quedarse en la puerta.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo soltando una pequeña risa que me pareció muy tierna-. Me hubiera gustado ganar, obviamente, pero aquel chico y su mega Garchomp eran muy fuertes.

Dicho esto sacó su mano de mi hombro, cosa que lamenté.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco Serena- me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pensé que se iría así sin más pero antes de irse se volteó-. No sé qué sea que te tenga así, pero no creo que nada merezca tener a mi amiga con insomnio mirando por la ventana, nada ni nadie- me dijo serio pero con tranquilidad, dándome a entender que para su opinión, no había razón alguna para que no sonría- ¡Buenas noches!

Dicho lo último con una sonrisa radiante cerró lentamente la puerta y se fue. Salí del marco, cerré la ventana y me dirigí a la cama. En mi cabeza resonaban las últimas palabras que él me dijo.

"…_nada ni nadie"_

Una vez más, era irónico que el causante de mi confusión me diga eso. Ya acostada sentí que los párpados me pesaban toneladas, parece que la visita de él me tranquilizó bastante, por más dudas e incertidumbre que aún tenga. Quizás no lo sepa pero para mí hay un alguien que merece que esté así.

-Ash…- murmuré antes de caer rendida al sueño.

* * *

Muchas veces maldigo internamente lo despistada que soy a veces. No lo exteriorizo mucho y capaz eso a veces me hace ver como una chica muy sensible y tranquila, que quizás lo sea, pero esto no viene al caso. Si bien anoche cerré la ventana, olvidé hacer lo mismo con las cortinas y los rayos de sol matutino dieron de lleno en mi rostro impidiéndome seguir descansando. Intenté volver a hacerlo cerrando las mismas, impidiendo que nada del exterior vuelva a molestarme, pero conciliar el sueño nuevamente se me hizo imposible.

Me levanté resignada, el día de por sí había empezado mal. Me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Observé en el espejo, mientras hacía todo, mi rostro. Bajo mis ojos noté unas pronunciadas ojeras, producto de no haber descansado de manera correcta. Miré también mi pelo, color miel como le dice mi madre e incluso Ash ha llegado de mencionarlo, todo enredado. Iba a tardar en arreglarlo. Aun sabiendo que quizás no sería el mejor de los días, quería lucir lo más bonita posible. Sea lo que sea que pase hoy, lo iba a afrontar con la mejor de las caras.

-Serena, linda- escuché una voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Era Delia, la madre de Ash. No dejaba de parecerme tierno el trato que tenía con todos.- En una hora tenemos que estar en el laboratorio del profesor, espero estés despierta.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí para encontrarme cara a cara con la progenitora del amor de mi infancia.

-Señora Ketchum, ¡Muy buenos días!-le dije con la sonrisa más grande que pude. Esta señora lo merecía.

Noté que me quiso contestar con el mismo gesto, pero se detuvo unos segundos a observarme detenidamente. Sabía lo que iba a comentar, es decir, mi pijama no tenía nada de especial ni llamativo, pero sí lo era el hecho de mi rostro luego de no dormir bien anoche, no era el mejor.

-¿Qué te pasó querida?-me preguntó notablemente preocupada.

-Oh, no es nada. Sólo no pude dormir bien anoche.

-¿Estás nerviosa por hoy?- me preguntó. Abrí los ojos incrédula, dio justo en el clavo. La señora Ketchum sonrió al ver mi gesto, parecía complacida por haber sido asertiva con esto.

-Algo…-atiné a contestar no estando segura de qué contestarle.

-Mira querida, no estoy segura qué decida hacer mi hijo luego de la fiesta, normalmente suele decirme al día siguiente que quiere irse a una región nueva, una a la cual como las últimas 3 jamás en mi vida escuché- se sinceró la adulta castaña. Entró a la habitación que ocupo y se sentó en la cama aún deshecha en la cual dormí, o al menos eso intenté hacer-. Si te sirve de algo, aún no me ha dicho nada.

No era algo que precisamente me tranquilizara, pero bueno, era un avance. Era claro que la madre de Ash intentaba ayudarme, así que no me pareció mala idea sincerarme.

-Bueno… la cosa es que se vaya o no a otra región- comencé nerviosa aún en la entrada de mi habitación, esquivando la mirada de Delia-, yo debo volver a Kalos y sé que él no va a volver a ir allí…- suspiré resignada, esperando retomar un poco de aire antes de seguir- ya mucho me costó que mi madre me autorizara a venir hasta aquí sola con él.

Noté que Delia me miraba con una tenue sonrisa. Una parte dentro mío sabía que mis miedos y preocupaciones quizás para alguien de su madurez y experiencia, no eran más que una tontería, pero aun así estaba allí mismo, intentando ayudarme.

-Eso se puede hablar querida- me contestó levantándose de la cama, comenzando a hacerla. Quise acercarme a ayudarla pero con una mano me hizo la seña de que no me molestara-, hasta incluso yo puedo conversar con tu madre, lo importante es que le digas a mi hijo que realmente, haga lo que él decida hacer- prosiguió terminando de hacer la cama en un tiempo que consideré digno de un Guiness- quieres seguir viajando con él y bueno- hizo una leve pausa mientras se acercaba a mí, con su mano derecha rozando mi mejilla, haciendo una leve caricia-, cuando te sientas lista expresar lo que sientes y vienes acumulando hace tiempo.

Sonreí abiertamente ante aquel gesto. De alguna forma expresar mis temores y hablarlo me hizo sentirme más liviana, como si me hubieran sacado no uno, sino miles de Snorlax y Wailord de encima.

-Gracias señora Ketchum.

-De nada querida- me contestó sonriendo.-ponte lo más linda y cómoda que quieras y nos vemos en una hora abajo- Se dirigió a la puerta y emulando a su hijo la noche anterior, se volteó- y ya te dije, puedes llamarme Delia.

Dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación.

-Gracias Delia…-murmuré hacía mí, esperando también algún día poder llamarla suegra.

* * *

Dos horas pasaron como si nada y ya estábamos todos reunidos en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Me asombré de sobremanera al ver que el lugar que una vez visité de niña seguía casi igual que la última vez. La única diferencia visible eran los adornos que cubrían e intentaban darle un ambiente de lo más festivo al lugar.

De momento, hasta que Ash, Clemont y Bonnie llegaran preferí quedarme sentada en una silla algo aislada del resto, situación similar a hace años atrás, supongo. Por más que los que ya estaban me saludaron de una manera muy cordial e incluso charlaran conmigo, opté por esperar tranquila el momento en que el joven y principal estrella de esta fiesta llegue.

-¿Serena?- escuché que me llamaba una voz muy dulce.

Volteé y vi, cercana a mí a una joven castaña. La misma tenía un vestido sencillo color celeste, el cual resaltaba mucho sus ojos azules. Me miraba muy sonriente.

-Dime May-le contesté lo más simpático que pude. No merecía menos, tanto ella como el resto de los amigos de Ash fueron muy amables conmigo por muy tímida que me mostré.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan sola?- preguntó extrañada- ven con los demás, vamos a divertirnos mientras esperamos que Ash venga del aeropuerto con Lemon y Bonnie.

-Clemont-la corregí riendo un poco, en sí el nombre de mi amigo era algo extraño.

-Ups, lo siento-se disculpó la castaña. Acto seguido me sujetó suavemente del brazo ayudándome a incorporarme.

No opuse resistencia y me incorporé para quedar a la misma altura de ella. De pronto, una cuestión pasó por mi cabeza, así que quise aprovechar el momento.

-May-la llamé- antes de eso, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro!

-… Una…-lo intenté, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. May me miraba algo extrañaba.-… vez que… Ash y tú dejaron de viajar juntos… ¿Volvieron a verse?

May arqueó una ceja, ciertamente puedo decir que no esperaba una pregunta así.

-Bueno… sí, una vez en Sinooh- me contestó, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por recordar- por unos días, después no, salvo alguna que otra llamada pero ahora lo volvería a ver luego de 2 años-concluyó mientras seguía con una mano en su barbilla, en una postura que denotaba que la castaña oriunda de Hoenn estaba haciendo un intento por no dejar detalle alguno suelto.

Mi corazón sintió que se achicaba de golpe. Es decir, que sino viajaba con Ash nuevamente, ¿No lo vería prácticamente nada?

May pareció ver de alguna forma mi sufrimiento interno, aunque no sabiendo el motivo puedo deducir. La noté intentando formular una acotación para hacerme sentir mejor.

-… Serena, igual, fue así conmigo, Dawn, Misty… y Eris- noté que a esta última chica no parecía conocerla del todo. Primero porque se equivocó con su nombre como con Clemont, y después porque parecía algo normal, siendo que ni siquiera hoy iba a poder conocer a la compañera de Ash por la región de Unova porque la misma no pudo asistir.

-Iris, May-la corregí, sonriendo nuevamente. De alguna forma a pesar de estar angustiada internamente me parecían tiernos sus errores.

-Lo siento de nuevo-se disculpó mirando al suelo, apenada.

-No pasa nada, puede pasar- quise animarla. En cierto modo agradecía que sus errores con los nombres no me afectaran, ya veía que me terminara llamando Sirena…

Volviendo a lo importante, recapitulando lo que May dijo, mi corazón acabó por hacerse pequeño. No sólo sino viajaba con él, iba a verlo quizás una vez en uno o dos años, sino que existía la posibilidad que en la nueva región que vaya conozca alguna compañera nueva, no tan tonta como yo, que consiga conquistarlo y allí si lo perdería para siempre.

Observé que May me veía pasarla mal e intentó confortarme con un pequeño y corto abrazo. Cosa que me sorprendió sabiendo que no me conoce mucho, pero que agradecí de todos modos, lo necesitaba.

-No sé qué te afecte Sirena, pero por lo poco que te conozco me pareces muy buena persona y siendo que eres amiga de Ash, eres mía también, así que ya sabes- me dijo guiñándome el ojo- ahora vamos, ven a despejarte un poco- dicho esto me arrastró del brazo hacía los demás que parecían estar pasándola en grande.

Nuevamente no opuse resistencia y me dejé llevar, quizás necesite despejarme… un momento, ¿Me dijo Sirena?

* * *

Media hora según mi reloj pasó de mi charla con May. Ese tiempo fue el que pasó antes de que llegara Ash, junto con Clemont y Bonnie del aeropuerto y la fiesta empezara realmente. Venía vestido igual que como lo hizo en nuestro viaje por Kalos. Parecía evidente que a él no le preocupaba mucho el vestirse diferente o no para un evento. Yo, por otra parte, no pensé lo mismo. Después de todo, traje uno de mis mejores vestidos de mi guardarropa para usarlo hoy, aunque sólo fuera sencillo sin mucho detalle, me parecía de los mejores que tenía. Y obviamente, de color rosa, siendo éste mi color favorito. El único detalle es que los tacos me estaban matando, una de las pocas cosas que odio de ser mujer.

La tarde pasó tranquila gracias a Clemont y especialmente Bonnie. A pesar de ser joven, fue lo que cualquiera chica hubiese querido en su hermana menor. Más allá de sus travesuras, fue una gran compañera y, cuando en cierto momento de nuestro viaje descubrió mis sentimientos por el chico de Kanto supo acompañarme en todo momento.

De pronto, el profesor Oak llamó a Ash a que dijera algunas palabras. Todos hicimos un círculo en su alrededor, tanto humanos como Pokemon. Me sorprendió en ese momento ver cuantos amigos había hecho Ash en sus viajes, y todos los Pokemon que poseía. Percibí que estaba algo nervioso, más allá de ser lo arriesgado que es y de a veces no ser consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora parecía estar nervioso de decir unas palabras en frente de lo que él consideraba, desde su madre hasta su Talonflame, su familia.

Nos agradeció a todos por haber asistido y empezó a contar sus sensaciones en la liga. Escuché atentamente cada palabra aunque ya me supiera todos los hechos de memoria. En un momento, para mi sorpresa, empezó a relatar su encuentro de cuartos de final, frente a uno de mis amigos de la infancia, Tierno. Dijo que sintió que en la última batalla perdería, cuando el Goodra de mi amigo casi deja inconsciente a Pikachu, pero que en ese momento escuchó mi grito, a viva voz, que no se rindiera hasta el final, y que eso le dio las energías necesarias para seguir. Oír eso por poco me derrumba y hace que me desmaye. Recordé que en ese momento no fui consciente de lo fuerte que grité esas palabras, poco me importó, no quería verlo perder, aunque fuera contra uno de mis amigos de mi pueblo natal. Me miró a los ojos enfrente de todos y me agradeció. Debo admitir que hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener las lágrimas de emoción y, a su vez, de tristeza, porque esto sólo lograba que la idea de no verlo más me angustiara el doble que antes.

Logré pasar la situación y la charla grupal siguió con naturalidad, hasta que pasó lo que temía. Ash anunció que Gary le comentó de una nueva región, llamada Ore, si mal no escuché. De nuevo, mi pobre corazón sentía que no daba más. Me sentía rara en aquel momento, todos sin excepción alguna vitoreaban el anuncio de él. Yo por mi lado sentía que el mundo se me derrumbaba y que mis temores cobraban fuerza. No pude observar a Delia en aquel momento, pero dentro mío podía sentir que aparte de la tristeza que podía sentir por saber que su hijo partiría de nuevo, también se sentía mal por mí, después de todo, nuestra charla temprano a la mañana giró en torno a ello.

De pronto uno de sus amigos, sino mal recuerdo llamado Tracey, propuso que todos le diéramos unas palabras de despedida y apoyo a Ash para desearle un muy buen viaje. Internamente maté a aquel muchacho más veces de las que pensaría podría hacerlo, haciendo quedar a varios asesinos seriales como infantes de jardín. Lo único que necesitaba era hablarle enfrente de todos, ni siquiera sabría qué decirle estando sola.

La ronda arrancó con su pelirroja amiga Misty, que le recordó lo desconsiderado que era con su madre por irse nuevamente al día posterior en un tono serio pero a la vez juguetón, cosa que hizo reír a todos los presentes. Uno por uno fueron pasando hasta que luego de que Bonnie le deseara lo mejor, llegó mi turno. Tuve varios momentos vergonzosos en mi vida, pero claramente hablar delante de todos ellos y frente a él, no sabiendo qué decir, se estaba quedando con el primer puesto, sin dudas.

Dirigió su mirada hacía la mía, sonriendo, esperando deseoso qué es lo que saldría de mis labios. Al principio intenté, realmente lo hice, pero nada salía. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente eran las palabras de su madre, de May, de saber que todas sus compañeras de viajes fueron eso. Con cada una habrá tenido sus momentos, sus alegrías, sus sentimientos, y que nada, ella sería lo mismo… _una más_, sólo eso.

Temblando como una hoja, o peor miré que los invitados de la fiesta, e incluso Ash, me miraban preocupados. No tenía que ser una genio para saber por qué, cuando sentí caer por mis mejillas furiosas lágrimas que pedían salir desde hacía tiempo. Intentando contener el llanto y viendo que Ash se dirigía hacia mí para supongo intentar averiguar saber qué me pasaba, emprendí, con tacos y vestido incluidos una huida digna de una telenovela de bajo presupuesto hacía el bosque en el que una vez, siendo niña, me perdí.

-¡SERENA!- escuché claro y fuerte el grito de Ash intentando alcanzarme, pero lo ignoré completamente.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. Hasta que en cierto momento, como era de suponerse, mi vestimenta me traicionó y me caí de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo, cubriéndome por completo de polvo y, como agregado, torciéndome el tobillo.

-Genial, otra vez perdida en este bosque y lastimada, la vida no deja de sonreírme- bufé resignada, secándome las ya pocas lágrimas que me quedaban con la yema de los dedos.

No podía dejar de maldecirme. Había estado toda la noche pensando en dar lo mejor de mí misma pasara lo que pasara. ¿Para qué? Para huir como cobarde a la primera mala noticia, genial Serena, simplemente genial. Pequeñas lágrimas volvieron a salir y correr libremente por mi rostro, me sentía una tonta.

Escuché un movimiento cercano en uno de los arbustos, pero poco me importó, a diferencia de lo que venga ahora, sea un Pokemon o una persona, no me interesaba, quería estar sola, y si lo necesitaba, ordenaría a mi Fennekin que rostice a lo que sea con un lanzallamas…

-Cierto, lo dejé en la fiesta… ¡Ahh, soy una tonta!- exclamé ya resignada de la mala suerte que tenía.

-No, eso no es verdad- una voz atrás mío me sobresaltó. No, no podía ser él.

Miré hacia atrás y en efecto, era su amigo de su infancia, su salvador, en el mismo lugar y sitio donde hace 8 años había llegado a su vida.

-Ash…

-¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa, Serena?-me dijo acercándose y para sorpresa mía, dándome un leve pero para mí, significativo abrazo- me tienes preocupado enserio, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? ¿Acaso alguien te lastimó?- me dijo apretando fuertemente sus nudillos, supongo para golpear al que fuere que me hubiera lastimado.

-No Ash, la tonta soy yo- le comenté separándome un poco de él y observándolo a los ojos. Era hora de tomar al Tauros por los cuernos. Sea lo que sea que dijera el nativo de Pueblo Paleta, sería todo mejor que estar lastimada, sola en el bosque, cubierta de polvo y llorando como una niña- yo me compliqué sola.

-¿Cómo?- Me preguntó extrañado.

-Verás… el motivo del que esté así, es por ti- Dije tomándolo por sorpresa.

Realmente no se esperaba eso. Después de una leve pausa, seguí.

-Me sentía mal porque nuestro viaje terminó y bueno, sabía que esta fiesta y todo, sería la última vez que te vería en mucho tiempo, dado que yo tengo que volver a Kalos y bueno, siguiendo como te has estado manejando, seguro irías a otra región- suspiré un poco antes de seguir- como pasó- Podía ver a Ash mirándome atentamente, intentando comprender a dónde estaba queriendo llegar-. Y bueno, también viendo que ninguna de las chicas que te acompañaron siguieron contigo después, bueno, me… me…-siendo sincera, no sabía cómo decirle el hecho de que me iba a causar muchos celos que conozca a otra chica en la nueva región, puede que Ash sea despistado, pero no idiota.

-Espera- Me cortó él. Agradecí que lo hiciera, aunque lo pensara, Bonnie ganaría la liga en Kalos antes de que supiera qué decirle.- No es algo como que cada vez que viajo a otra región… cambio de amigos o algo así- intentó explicarse- simplemente fueron cosas que sucedieron, por ejemplo, Misty me acompañó en Kanto, las islas naranja y Jotho- me comentó usando sus dedos para ayudarse a enumerar los lugares- sino seguimos viajando fue porque tenía que hacerse cargo del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste- sentenció- May, Dawn tenían que tomar caminos diferentes para seguir sus sueños como coordinadoras, lo mismo con Iris en ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokemon tipo dragón- finalizó con una sonrisa, intentando que yo haga lo mismo.- así que… si el problema es que piensas que no podremos viajar juntos, vamos a cambiar eso- se incorporó y me ofreció la mano para hacer lo mismo.

Sí, igual que hace 8 años.

-¿De qué manera?- Pregunté inocentemente. Ansiaba saber la respuesta de él.

-Fácil, no importa qué pase o qué es lo que tengamos que afrontar, pero Serena, ¡Me vas a acompañar por la región Ore!

Al oír eso, el corazón me hizo un vuelco, esta vez de manera contraria al resto del día. Una sonrisa como pocas veces antes se dibujó en mi rostro. Levanté la mirada y sonriente acepté su mano y me incorporé como en aquel momento. La única diferencia es que ésta vez el abrazo que se formó entre nosotros fue real y más fuerte, provocado más por mí que por él. Algo entendible sabiendo la inexperiencia de Ash en este tipo de circunstancias. Cuando nos separamos lo miré fijamente a los ojos, realmente ya nada me importaba, incluso el dolor en mi tobillo sentí desaparecerlo por completo.

-Acepto gustosa- dije muy contenta. Él me sonrió también, muy complacido con verme sonreír de nuevo.

-Genial- me contestó él- así me gusta Serena, ¡Con ese ánimo!

De pronto me quedé pensativa, fue sólo un lapso corto de tiempo, pero algo vino a mi mente. ¿Y si por una vez en mi vida, dejo la timidez? También a veces la negatividad que se me da cuando algo no me sale. Es decir, hace 10 minutos estaba lamentándome en el suelo llorando y ahora tengo un viaje con Ash por otra región… podría resultar. Tomé valor y me acerqué a él, era ahora o nunca.

-Sabes...- empecé- esto me hizo acordar a aquella vez cuando éramos pequeños, ¿Recuerdas?- él asintió con la cabeza confundido nuevamente, no sabiendo hacía dónde quería ir- hoy pasó algo similar y me ayudaste, y quiero recompensártelo.

Pareció entender hacía donde iba y para mi sorpresa, sonrió ampliamente, como un niño que esperaba que su madre le regale lo que le prometió por portarse bien.

-¿Vas a prepararme galletas?- Preguntó con aquella radiante sonrisa, aquella que le aparece siempre que le hablan de comida.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

-No-le contesté divertida- esta vez, es algo más personal- aún con su cara de perplejidad al derrumbarle la única respuesta para él válida me acerqué y lo besé, no en los labios pero si en la mejilla y bueno, sí, cerca de los labios.

Fue un beso corto pero tierno, que para mí significó mucho y para mi satisfacción Ash no pareció rechazar. Me alejé para observarlo y denoté que estaba paralizado, ni los truenos de Pikachu lo dejaban así.

-Sere… Serena…- intentó llamarme. Lo noté confundido, pero no me pareció un mal síntoma, siguiendo ahora la nueva tendencia que decidí tomar, de ser positiva al respecto y que ese beso jugaría a favor mío.

-Vamos Ash-dije tomándolo del brazo, ahora yo arrastrándolo no al campamento de verano pero sí a donde estaban todos los demás- tardamos mucho y los demás deben estar preocupados.

Y así, caminamos los dos en silencio hacía el laboratorio, yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro que ni miles de lavadas de cara podrían sacarme. Es decir, viajaré con Ash en una nueva región y por fin pude hacer un avance con él para que, de alguna forma, me tome en cuenta quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, o cercano, como algo más que una amiga. Y bueno, Ash en silencio y por lo que pude ver en su cara con mucho que reflexionar y pensar.

**Hasta acá llegó mi primera historia. Tenía en mente hacer de este one-shot otro capítulo más que puede considere hacerlo si es que esto tuvo suerte y haya sido del agrado de ustedes jaja. Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier comentario y/o crítica será bien recibida :) **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Ash

**¡Hola! Como vi que la historia de una más por suerte fue bien recibida, decidí hacer lo que pensaba como segunda parte de esto y última. **

**Esta vez, la trama gira en torno a Ash, que al igual que Serena en la anterior, será en primera persona.**

**Les agradezco a superjetjohn117, metrox2323, Jorge, Shion y Len, NGA96 y frozenflame por sus comentarios y alientos, significan mucho para mí :). Espero que tanto a ellos como a los que leyeron la historia les guste y bueno, ¡Disfruten esta parte! **

**Me olvidé ponerlo en la parte anterior, Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna manera.**

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente, un sonido seco fue el que me impidió seguir conciliando el sueño. Miré, confiando en mi audición, al lugar donde provenía el ruido. Sonreí al ver que solamente era mi Bayleef que se acomodó en su sueño y por poco tira todo lo que estaba sobre mi mesa de luz. Sí, mi Bayleef. Hacía mucho que no me veía y, como siempre, demostrando el gran cariño que me tiene se puso muy triste al ver que me iba, así que me siguió hasta mi habitación, cosa que me pareció muy tierna.

Dirigí ahora mi vista hacía el reloj, marcaba las 6:00 am. Muy temprano para mi gusto. No podía dejar de sorprenderme lo poco que había descansado. La fiesta que me hicieron mi madre y el Profesor Oak por mi rendimiento en la liga Kalos empezó al mediodía y terminó hasta casi entrada la noche. Debo decir que por más que me haya divertido en grande con todos mis amigos, los que me acompañaron durante mis 5, casi 6 años de viaje, la fiesta me terminó por agotar. Luego de la cena me había despedido de todos diciendo que iba a recostarme y, más allá de las protestas de tono amistoso de que me quedara un rato más, tuve que abandonarlos a todos e irme a recostar.

Y bueno, aquí estoy, sentado en mi cama con los pijamas nuevos que me compró mi madre viendo a Pikachu y Bayleef durmiendo plácidamente en una esquina de mi dormitorio. Intenté recostarme para ver si podía dormir un poco más pero me fue imposible. Debo confesar que no me parecía raro, es decir, mañana no sería un día como cualquier otro. Mañana partiré a una nueva región, la de Ore.

No conozco nada acerca de Ore, ni qué Pokemon pueda encontrarme ahí, pero el no saber es algo que hace mucho más interesante y emocionante el viaje, como todos mis anteriores. Partiré mañana a la tarde, casi noche, o por lo menos eso figura en los pasajes con destino hacía allí. Por mí me iría ya mismo hacía allá pero entre mis amigos y mi madre prefirieron que salga más tarde para que pase más tiempo con ellos. Por un corto lapso de tiempo en mi cabeza en ese momento vino la idea de protestar, pero ya más grande de cuando partí en mi viaje por primera vez, entendí los sentimientos de los demás y acepté quedarme con una sonrisa. Sé que tomé la decisión correcta.

Todos, desde Misty hasta Bonnie se quedaron en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Sé que parece un lugar únicamente destinado para Pokemon, que en gran parte lo es, pero también es un edificio enorme con varias habitaciones las cuales alcanzaron para hospedar a todos. Era lo mejor, Pueblo Paleta no es precisamente grande y casi no hay hoteles ni tampoco centros Pokemon. Lo único con que se puede contar es con la amabilidad y hospitalidad de los residentes de por aquí, que ciertamente puedo decir orgulloso como oriundo que es de nuestras mejores virtudes.

Me levanté con sigilo de la cama y empecé a cambiarme de ropa para usar la misma que usé en la fiesta y, prácticamente en todo momento, en la región Kalos. Fue grandioso haber visto a todos, a Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Dawn, Cilan… fue una lástima que Iris no haya podido venir, pero por suerte pudo comunicarse para saludarme y conocer, aunque sea vía telefónica a mis amigos. En fin, Clemont, Bonnie que llegaron desde Kalos cuando parecía que no iban a poder asistir, él por sus labores de líder de gimnasio y ella por el permiso de su padre, pero vinieron y bueno, también Serena.

Me detuve al espejo una vez ya cambiado con el nombre de Serena haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Ciertamente lo que pasó ayer me afectó de alguna forma. Es… tonto pensarlo, solamente fue un beso en la mejilla, algo tierno y común entre dos amigos, pero entonces, ¿Por qué tartamudeé tanto cuando quise hablarle luego del mismo?, no lo entiendo.

Recuerdo cuando volvimos a la fiesta, después del incidente en el que Serena huyó prácticamente. Todos estaban muy confundidos. Noté cuando miré a las chicas, especialmente May y Dawn que más que confundidas tenían una expresión extraña en su rostro que no pude interpretar bien, pero que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, aunque no estuviera seguro, era que sabían que había ocurrido. En ese instante miré a Serena pero estaba absorta en su mundo y con una sonrisa en su cara. Me pareció raro que no dijera nada, es decir, todos estaban esperando una respuesta de ella que fue precisamente la que empezó todo, pero no decía nada. Rápido, hablé y dije que estaba algo nerviosa por cosas en su casa. Sí, lo sé, una pésima excusa, pero yo soy bueno, o quiero creer, para las batallas Pokemon, para este tipo de situaciones es más útil un títere de trapo que yo.

Mi respuesta no sé si convenció a los invitados de la fiesta pero nadie preguntó más nada. En momentos como esos son en los que me hubiera gustado, ahí y en mi vida, ser más observador y perceptivo, porque no sé si ellos no preguntaron nada porque ya sabían qué pudo haber pasado o si no preguntaban para que no salga de mí otra patética excusa. Por un lado, cualquiera fuera de las dos opciones agradecí que no profundicen el tema y lo dejen pasar, es decir, si Serena no decía nada de sus motivos yo no tenía por qué decirlos.

Procurando no hacer ruido, salí de mi habitación, confiado en que había cumplido con mi acción. Suspiré resignado al ver que no fue así. Bayleef y Pikachu estaban detrás de mí. De alguna forma, supongo que con el látigo cepa de Bayleef, abrieron la puerta y me siguieron. Sonreí y les comenté que podían venir conmigo, que solamente iba a caminar un poco por el pueblo. Ambos asintieron alegremente aceptando acompañarme. Guardé a mi Pokemon de hierba de la región Jotho en su pokebola, ya que iba a ser complicado que salga de la casa sin hacer ruido y despertar a mi madre, y le hice una seña a Pikachu para que se suba a mi hombro, como siempre. Ya estaba listo para salir.

Una gran nostalgia se apoderó de mí en el momento en que volteé y miré mi casa a lejos, ya en la calles de mi pueblo natal. Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando partí en mi primer viaje, intentando conquistar la liga de ésta región, la de Kanto. Miré a mi compañero incansable de aventuras y con mi dedo le hice una leve caricia, cosa que hizo el mismo alegrar mucho. Esta visión me hizo pensar en la petición de mis amigos ayer de quedarme aunque unas horas más en casa, haciéndoles compañía, más que nada por mi madre. Sé que ella me apoya en todo lo que hago y es feliz con eso, pero desde mis 10 años cuando me fui hasta ahora me habrá visto, no sé, ¿15, 20 días?, es muy poco.

Seguí caminando mientras pensaba todo esto por un rato largo hasta sin darme cuenta llegar a las inmediaciones del bosque Verde. Miré a Pikachu y pude ver que estaba preocupado por mí, ya que desde partimos no emití palabra alguna, algo raro en mí que por más que esté solo con él siempre interactuamos de alguna forma. Lo miré y le dediqué una sonrisa, dándole a entender que estaba todo en orden.

Miré mi reloj y observé que todavía era temprano, no vi como mala idea adentrarse un poco en el bosque, quizás algo nuevo pasaría. Mientras caminaba, más me convencía la idea de que este viaje que iba a emprender hoy quizás sea el último que haga. Ya visité muchas regiones, capturé muchos Pokemon, haciéndome gran amigo de ellos, hice muchos amigos. Quizás sea tiempo de una vez terminada la liga de allí volver a Pueblo Paleta, entrenar y dar lo máximo de mí para ganar alguna liga ya conocida e intentar desafiar a la Élite, y quizás ser el campeón de una región. Sí, sería lindo, pero eso sería más adelante, primero ahora es ir a la región Ore y dar lo mejor de mí como siempre, junto con Pikachu y…

-¡Nidoking, usa terremoto!

…Serena.

Un fuerte temblor me sacudió al instante que la voz de un hombre le ordenaba a su Pokemon usar ese poderoso ataque de tipo tierra. Parecía que estaban teniendo una batalla muy emocionante por aquí cerca. Pensé que sería interesante ir a mirar. Aparte si seguía meditando solo mis pensamientos iban a desembocar, como estaba por ocurrir, en Serena de nuevo y no sabía realmente qué pensar con respecto a eso. Corrí con Pikachu en mi hombro rápido hacía el lugar donde provino la voz, no quería que en el camino me agarrara otro temblor y lastime a Pikachu o a mí.

Al llegar, vi a dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, que estaban teniendo una batalla. A mi izquierda se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño, con ojos del mismo color, un sweater color violeta y unos pantalones oscuros. Del otro lado, la chica poseía un rubio deslumbrante en su cabellera, igual de sorprendentes que los ojos azules que tenía. Su vestimenta constaba de una remera celeste y unos pantalones blancos. El chico tenía un Nidoking, y la chica un Nidoqueen.

-¡Vaya!- escuché exclamar a la chica- ese terremoto fue bastante fuerte, estás mejorando.

No soy muy bueno percibiendo detalles, pero hasta yo pude notar que la joven estaba siendo sarcástica.

-¡Ja! Lo dice quien apenas pudo pasarlo, prometo la próxima vez avisarte antes de atacarte fuerte así te preparas- le contestó mordaz el joven.

Parecían no llevarse del todo bien, o al menos eso pensé. Sin querer pisé una rama y ambos jóvenes me dirigieron la mirada. Parece que pasar desapercibido para mí hoy iba a ser imposible, sea en mi casa o donde sea.

-¡Hola!- me saludó la chica- ¿Quién eres?- dicho esto me dirigió una gran sonrisa. Parece que más allá de pelearse entre ellos, eran amables con los demás.

-… Disculpen, no quise interrumpir su pelea- lo dije en ambos sentidos, tanto en la suya como en la de sus compañeros Pokemon- estaba caminando por aquí y el temblor del terremoto de uno de sus Pokemon me sacudió y quise venir a ver- finalicé con una risa nerviosa.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- me preguntó acercándose la joven rubia- No puedo creerlo Ralph, ¡Parece que sí mejoraste con tu ataque! Puede sentirse incluso a más de un metro de distancia- dicho esto la chica entró a reír.

Vamos, ¿Ya iban a pelearse de nuevo? En ese momento me parecía que hubiera sido mejor perderme en el bosque con mis pensamientos.

-Vamos Lucy, no empieces adelante del chico-la cortó el joven castaño.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ralph y esta niña es Lucy- se presentó el joven, con un mano haciéndole un gesto a la chica para evitar que conteste lo que dijo y la otra extendiéndomela para saludarme.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum- dije estrechando su mano y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Lucy, saludándola de igual modo- soy de pueblo Paleta y él es mi amigo Pikachu- mi compañero saludó enérgicamente a las dos personas que acabamos de conocer.

-Eso es cerca de aquí- comentó Lucy dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su Nidoqueen, dándole unas caricias.

-Sí, es a pocos kilómetros- le expliqué- estaba caminando con mi amigo y sin querer terminamos adentrándonos en el bosque.

-Hace bien ejercitarse un poco, Ash- me dijo Ralph él también yendo a ver su imponente Nidoking- Veo que también eres un entrenador Pokemon, ¿No?- me preguntó con lo que pude deducir en su mirada bastante interés.

Obviamente esa pregunta despertó el mío también. Sabía que es lo que se avecinaba.

-Sí, lo soy- le dije entusiasmado- y si lo que quieres es una batalla Pokemon, ¡Con mucho gusto acepto!

Ralph me sonrió. Seguramente mi entusiasmo le habrá dado gusto. Miró hacía donde estaba Lucy y acto seguido, de reflejo, hice lo mismo, noté que ella también sonreía. Se notaba que en cuanto batallas hablábamos el mismo idioma. Me estaban empezando a caer muy bien ambos dos.

-Bien Ash, acepto- me dijo Ralph- una batalla con…

-Aceptamos- rápidamente acotó Lucy, tomando postura cerca de él.

Los miré extrañado. Pensé que iban a luchar individualmente, y más por cómo se llevaban, parecían rivales de años, como Gary y yo. Ciertamente me dejó confundido.

-Cierto…- dijo Ralph tomándose la cara con la mano, como dándose cuenta de su error- Espero no te moleste Ash, que tengamos una batalla dos contra dos- dicho esto noté que Lucy sonreía intensamente y lo agarraba del brazo. Cielos, sí que eran extraños estos dos.

-No… ¡No para nada!-les dije, a lo que ambos asintieron- además, ya tuve una vez una batalla de gimnasio en Hoenn contra dos líderes que peleaban juntos, eran hermanos, y para ganar la medalla tenía que vencerlos a ambos en un combate doble- comenté orgulloso, los dos parecían asombrados.

-Parece que viajaste por muchas regiones, Ash, esto será divertido- me dijo Lucy muy entusiasmada. Le sonreí ante el comentario y asentí.

-Bueno, ¿Empezamos?- Ralph emitió comentario, yendo a donde estaban practicando ambos, un campo abierto interesante para tener una batalla.

-De acuerdo- dije, cuando caí en que sólo contaba conmigo a Bayleef y a Pikachu- disculpen- ambos me observaron, ya colocados para tener el encuentro- tengo sólo dos Pokemon conmigo, ¿No es problema si hacemos sólo una batalla dos contra dos?- pregunté esperando que no tuvieran inconveniente.

-Para nada- me contestó Ralph- si saliste a caminar solamente dudo que fueras con un equipo de seis Pokemon contigo- río al comentario levemente al igual que su compañera. Les sonreí en forma de agradecimiento por entender.

-Bien, empecemos- anuncié- ¡Pikachu, Bayleef, vamos!- al terminar mis palabras, Pikachu bajó de mi hombro y la pokebola que arrojé se abrió, mostrando a mi Pokemon tipo planta.

Claro que como siempre Bayleef corrió a darme muestras de su afecto como siempre, tumbándome en el acto. Los dos chicos vieron mi escena y rieron al ver la situación. Una vez Bayleef calmada, noté que ellos no sacaron ninguna pokebola, dándome a entender que sus Pokemon serían Nidoking y Nidoqueen. En principio no veía nada bueno de esto, mis Pokemon en tipo tenían cierta desventaja contra ellos, más que nada mi Pikachu contra un ataque como terremoto, pero vamos, no importa, no me iba a rendir e iba a vencerlos.

-¡Nidoking, Nidoqueen, vamos!- dijeron ambos al unísono. Me sorprendió la coordinación que tenían. ¿Eran rivales estos dos? No, al menos deberían ser amigos.

Ambos Pokemon rugieron y adoptaron una postura de combate.

-Te damos el honor Ash, empieza tú- me dijo Lucy. Iba a lamentar haber dicho eso.

-Bien, ¡Pikachu, Ataque rápido! ¡Bayleef, usa drenadoras!- anuncié a mis dos Pokemon.

Mientras ambos ataques seguían su rumbo, noté como tanto Lucy y Ralph y sus Pokemon sólo se miraron y sin emitir palabra alguna comenzaron a hacer sus movimientos. Fue rápido, pero pude ver como Nidoking esquivó con gran facilidad la embestida a velocidad de Pikachu y que bloqueó con su cola con un ataque que supongo será cola venenosa, por el aspecto violáceo que tomó la cola del mismo que rechazó las semillas de mi Bayleef. Decir que quedé perplejo es poco.

-Bien, ahora es nuestro turno- dijo Ralph mirándome a los ojos, divertido supongo por la cara de sorpresa que mostré por la sincronización de mis rivales.- Nidoking, ataca a Bayleef con aguja venenosa, ahora.

Nidoking se movió con una velocidad que me impresionó, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-¡Pikachu, ataca a Nidoking con cola de hierro!- ordené a mi amigo para que evite que Bayleef reciba el ataque. Siendo un tipo veneno y con el poder que parecía tener ese Nidoking, Bayleef no sabía si iba a poder pasarlo.

-¡Nidoqueen, golpe de cuerpo!- escuché la voz de Lucy ordenándole a su Pokemon.

Lamentablemente su Pokemon fue más rápido que mi Pikachu, lo que hizo que mi intento de evitar el ataque de Nidoking fuera inútil. Como resultado, Bayleef y mi amigo inseparable fueron golpeados por ambos ataques, teniéndolos a los dos a mis pies heridos, aunque no vencidos.

-Bien chicos, ¡No se rindan! Pikachu, usa…

-¡Terremoto!- oí tanto a Ralph como Lucy gritar al unísono.

La pelea terminó. Los temblores provocados por los Pokemon de mis rivales dejaron fuera de combate a mis dos amigos. A pesar de que no me gustó perder, sentía una admiración por cómo mis dos rivales manejaron el encuentro. Me acerqué, una vez devuelto a su pokebola Bayleef y que Pikachu recobrara la conciencia, a felicitar a mis rivales.

-Fue increíble, ¡Realmente son muy buenos!- los felicité.

-Gracias Ash- me dijo Lucy sonriendo- De todas formas, se nota que lo tuyo son los combates individuales- devolvió en ese momento a su Nidoqueen a su pokebola- ahí no sé si ganaríamos de la misma forma.

-Coincido con Lucy, Ash- secundó Ralph devolviendo a su Pokemon también a su pokebola- sería bueno un día intentarlo, con gusto seré tu oponente- me dijo otra vez extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía.

Eso mismo hice pero mientras lo hacía noté que Lucy me miraba fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté extrañado.

-No sé- me dijo volviendo a sonreír- pero me parece que aparte de la falta de práctica en este estilo, estabas algo distraído.-me señaló al mismo tiempo que se ponía cerca de Ralph.

Me quedé sorprendido, debo haber mostrado alguna señal o algún gesto, no creía que viendo mi manera de pelear se diera cuenta que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza.

-No es nada- le contesté- es que en unas horas partiré a una nueva región y bueno, la emoción y el no saber qué pasará me tiene distraído- me excusé. Algo se me vino a la mente al mismo tiempo, para cambiar de tema.- Por cierto, es increíble cómo se sincronizan ambos, ¡Nunca vi algo así!- exclamé emocionado. Ambos chicos sonrieron agradeciendo mis palabras- me encantaría poder alguna vez batallar así en peleas dobles con unos de mis amigos como lo hacen ustedes- finalicé sonriendo.

Lo que pasó realmente me confundió. Los dos empezaron a reírse ante lo que dije. Hubiera querido acompañarlos en el buen momento pero no sabía qué fue lo que les causó gracia. A pesar de no saber de qué se trataba, seguí.

-Es decir… me encantaría, enserio poder pelear así, entenderse con la mirada, saber lo que el otro está pensando, actuar para proteger al otro de cualquier ataque instintivamente… digo, ¡Eso es genial!- volví a decir esperando que esta vez lo que haya dicho no les causara gracia de nuevo. No pasó esta vez, sólo me miraban sonrientes. No vi mi cara pero seguro demostraba una confusión como nunca antes vista.

-Oh, perdona Ash- me dijo Lucy por fin emitiendo palabra.- es que nos pareció divertido que digas eso- se excusó- es decir, si bien peleamos juntos, distamos mucho de ser amigos…- dicho esto, se acercó a Ralph y le dio un beso en los labios, corto pero efectivo.

No me esperaba ni de casualidad algo así, es decir, no parecían pareja… o por lo menos para mí.

-Creo que no eres muy observador con respecto a estos temas- me dijo Ralph riendo un poco. Por supuesto que no, jamás fue mi mayor virtud- descuida, cuando era más joven era igual que tú, pero a todos les llega- finalizó cruzando su brazo derecho por la cintura de Lucy dándole una especie de abrazo.

-Si estamos sincronizados en batalla, es porque practicamos mucho juntos y bueno, nos entendemos uno a otro- completó Lucy las palabras de su pareja.

Nunca había escuchado de eso, ¿En serio una relación puede influir de tal forma, incluso en la manera de entrenar o en las batallas Pokemon? Realmente lo había tomado de sorpresa. Los dos chicos se acercaron a mí para saludarme y les correspondí el saludo. Antes de irse, Lucy se volteó para dirigirme unas palabras.

-Descuida Ash, seguro encontrarás una _amiga_ para batallar de esta misma forma- comenzó la joven rubia. Me sorprendió que hasta yo noté el tono con el que se refirió a la palabra amiga, vaya que estaba aprendiendo con estos dos.- eres un buen chico, seguramente ya tienes alguna o algunas candidatas- dicho esto se retiró con Ralph del lugar, dejándome solo.

¿Candidatas?, ¿Yo? Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo, ni siquiera tampoco en lo que respecta al tema del amor. Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza desde que recuerdo fueron los Pokemon, las medallas, las ligas, las batallas… y es curioso que precisamente una me haga pensar en esos temas.

Decidí volver a Pueblo Paleta, mi reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana y no le había avisado a nadie que me fui, mi madre seguramente estaba preocupada. Miré a Pikachu que parecía recuperado de la batalla de hace un momento. Lo vi observarme preocupado que no emitía palabra alguna, igual que más temprano a la mañana cuando terminamos en las inmediaciones del bosque verde. Nuevamente le volví a dar una caricia con mi mano para que se quedara tranquilo. No podía evitarlo, realmente ponerme a pensar en el tema de parejas, entendimiento, besos…

¿Qué es lo que se sentirá estar así, tan sincronizado con alguien? De poder entenderse uno al otro con un gesto, una mirada, o también… ¿Qué se sentirá un beso como aquel que vi de Lucy y Ralph? Nunca había tenido uno así. Bueno, si puedo recordar, aquel en Alto Mare con Bianca… aunque nunca supe, ni Brock ni Misty tampoco, si fue realmente la chica que conocimos allá o Latias, que según me dijeron los chicos me tenía mucho aprecio. Sólo ese, que recuerde. O eso pensaba.

Me detuve en el lugar donde estaba, casi saliendo del bosque verde. Miré a mí alrededor antes de dejar el lugar. Sé que no era el mismo sitio y probablemente nunca pueda estar allí de nuevo, en aquel lugar donde encontré a Serena ayer, pero ciertamente cada espacio de este vasto sitio tenía muchas similitudes y, aunque no parezca, el bosque y estos temas me hicieron recordar de una persona más que me besó. Sí, ella. Toqué con mi mano izquierda el lugar donde me había besado y, no sé si fue una jugada de mi mente pero instantáneamente sentí una leve calidez al recordarlo. No era normal que yo reciba esa especie de gestos, por eso mismo no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

Pensándolo bien, ¿Puede ser que una de mis amigas pudo haber sido alguna vez una candidata para mí? Las palabras de Lucy me seguían retumbando y no me dejaban tranquilo. Viajé con varias chicas en mis viajes, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, mismo Serena, y según mi forma de ver ninguna mostró interés en mí que yo sepa, aunque no sea muy confiable en esto.

Siguiendo mi camino y ya visualizando mi pueblo natal a lo lejos, pensando más en profundidad el tema, se me ocurrió pensar de otra manera el problema. ¿Yo alguna vez miré a alguna de mis amigas de otra forma? Sé que les tengo aprecio, las quiero mucho a todas aunque no lo exprese todo el tiempo, simplemente no soy de ese estilo. Sé que antes me hubiera sido imposible pensar en todo esto, en mis viajes no he hecho otra cosa que no sea referente a los Pokemon, mis batallas de gimnasio, las ligas, dar lo mejor de mí y disfrutar mi viaje con mis amigos, cosa que hice. Quizás era normal que este tipo de cuestiones no me importaran o las ignorara, pero ¿Ahora? Siento mucha curiosidad por esto desde que vi a aquellos dos muchachos. Siempre disfruté probar nuevas experiencias y esta estaba empezando a llamar mi atención, aunque como dicen, la curiosidad mató al Meowth, así que debía tener cuidado.

Crucé la entrada de mi pueblo, ya estaba cerca de mi hogar. Volví a mirar mi reloj y este marcaba la 1 de la tarde. Me sorprendió haber estado casi 7 horas caminando y no estar ni siquiera cansado, supongo que además de haber crecido un poco, tantos viajes me dejaron un estado físico excelente. Pensé en la cara de mi madre cuando apareciera, seguro iba a estar molesta. No avisé ni tampoco me llevé nada para que puedan localizarme en caso que fuera necesario. De todas formas, venga lo que venga me siento conforme por haber salido a caminar. Tuve una batalla con dos entrenadores muy buenos, gané experiencia y aclaré mucho la cabeza respecto a mi futuro. También, quizás tenga una nueva meta en mi cabeza aparte de mi sueño, que siempre será el mismo, ser un maestro Pokemon, no importa cuánto me tome eso. Es bueno tener varios objetivos en mente y uno tener la fuerza para cumplirlos. ¿Uno de los míos ahora?, saber que siente tener una conexión con otra persona como las que tenían Ralph y Lucy entre sí, sería interesante. ¿Pero cómo empezar?, ¿Cómo consigo una candidata?, ¿Cómo sé cuándo alguna chica esté interesada en mí?, Cómo…

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan irresponsable, Ash Ketchum?!- escuché claro y fuerte el regaño de una voz que inconfundiblemente era de mi madre. Estaba parada enfrente mío, con sus manos colocadas en sus caderas. También noté que su pie derecho golpeaba repetidamente el suelo, claramente esperando una respuesta.

-Mamá, disculpa- me excusé. Pikachu en mi hombro bajó su cabeza apenado también, sintiéndose responsable también de mi falta- me desperté temprano y me fui a caminar y sin querer…

-No importa- me interrumpió-, ahora lo importante es que vayamos al laboratorio del profesor que están todos tus amigos allí esperándote- dicho esto cerró la puerta de nuestra casa dejando a cargo a Mr. Mime de todo, supongo- vamos.

Con el vamos que me dirigió que más que una sugerencia fue una orden, así como estaba sin cambiarme, fui con mi madre y Pikachu al laboratorio. Una vez allí me encontré nuevamente con casi todos mis amigos. Digo casi porque según lo que me dijo mi madre algunos habían ido a comprar provisiones. Los que estaban, se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa que se colocó en el patio. Obviamente me reclamaron por qué había desaparecido y llegado tan tarde a lo que sólo les pedí disculpas. Recordé también que mi Bayleef y Pikachu habían peleado así que se los entregué al profesor para que tomaran su merecido descanso, había sido una batalla muy dura.

-¿Ash, por qué le entregaste a Pikachu al profesor?- me preguntó Misty, percatándose de mi acción. Claro, había intentado hacerlo en secreto pero como era de esperarse y como me pasó durante todo el día, no iba a pasar desapercibido.- ¿Ocurrió algo?

Las preguntas de mi amiga hicieron que todos dirigieran su atención hacía mí, por lo que no tuve otra opción de contar todo lo sucedido. Mientras relataba mi historia, en mi cabeza aún estaba el tema de las candidatas que me quedó de mi aventura matutina en el bosque Verde. Aproveché a mirar disimuladamente a mis amigas, las que estaban. Claro, faltaba Iris que no había concurrido y Serena, que había comunicado que se le había hecho tarde en su viaje a comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo. Miré a Misty, May y Dawn. Por supuesto que me costó pensar en algo más, fueron y son de mis mejores amigas y por más que intentaba mientras contaba mi historia, me costaba imaginármelas como otra cosa o que ellas sintieran algo diferente hacía mí, aunque bueno, si fuera el caso no me daría cuenta por lo poco que sé de estas cosas.

-Y bueno, eso pasó, esos dos chicos eran muy fuertes- dije, ya finalizando mi relato- aparte, ni Pikachu ni Bayleef eran rivales para ellos por…

-Su desventaja de tipo- escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Volteé y observé a Serena, vestida con la misma ropa con la que me acompañó en mi viaje por Kalos, sólo que sin su sombrero y su pelo atado- eso lo aprendí de ti- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Fue raro, muy raro. Cuando la vi me sentí algo nervioso e instintivamente dirigí mi mano hacía donde me había besado el día anterior, cosa que rápidamente oculté. Le recé a Arceus y a todos los dioses que existan que por lo menos _esto_ haya pasado desapercibido. Estuve con ella más de un año, la vi ayer y jamás me había puesto ni siquiera un poco nervioso verla, pero ahora me lo generó. De todas formas sé que no fue muy evidente, pero me pareció curioso, no sé qué sea esa sensación.

La saludé y la ayudé con las bolsas acto que me agradeció con una sonrisa, a lo que respondí del mismo modo. Esperamos a que lleguen Clemont y Brock, que eran los que faltaban y empezamos a comer. Tan rápido como pasó mi caminata matutina ¿Reflexiva?, pasó el almuerzo y la tarde. Antes de que terminara todo, tomé la palabra y le dije a mis amigos que éste viaje por Ore que iba a iniciar en unas horas iba a ser mi último viaje y que, finalizado el mismo, iba a quedarme un tiempo en Pueblo Paleta. Puedo decir que a varios los noté sorprendidos, como en el caso de Serena y mi madre; mientras que a otros no, como el caso de Brock que me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. Era nuevo en esto de interpretar gestos ajenos, pero podía entender que comprendía mis motivos, sin ni siquiera haberlos oído. Dicho esto cada uno se despidió de mí y partieron hacía sus respectivas regiones o a empezar nuevas aventuras, como May y Dawn que a pesar de no haber concursos en Kalos, les interesó mucho conocer una región a la que ellas denominaron, vaya uno a saber por qué _romántica_, y querían probar todo allí, principalmente los dulces y las batallas áreas. Fue bueno saber de ellas, de cómo les fue con sus concursos, Brock como doctor Pokemon, las tareas de Gary como investigador, las historias de Misty de sus retadores diarios… sonreí al saber que pronto los volvería a ver.

Terminé de ducharme, cambiarme y preparar mi equipaje. Ya estaba listo para partir junto con Pikachu, que guardaba como podía paquetes de kétchup en un bolsillo de mi maleta. Miré por mi ventana y vi a mi madre hablando con Dawn y Serena abajo, esperándome. Dawn aún seguía con nosotros porque su vuelo a Sinooh saldría más tarde. Dirigí mi atención en mi amiga de Kalos. Si Serena es mi acompañante junto con Pikachu en esta nueva aventura supongo es por mi madre. Recuerdo lo que le costó a Serena que la dejaran venir hacía aquí. Si pudo venir fue porque su madre parece que me consideró una persona responsable y capaz de cuidarla, o eso entendí.

Después de la llegada de Serena al almuerzo y la extraña sensación que sentí en ese momento no pensé más en el tema que me tenía en vilo desde la mañana, pero ahora que tengo oportunidad y lo pienso, ¿Serena podría ser una de las candidatas que Lucy mencionó que yo podría tener? No sabría qué decir a eso. Ciertamente ella es una persona muy especial para mí, como todas mis amigas, aunque en ella ahora que lo pienso mejor, es algo diferente. Siempre, sin importar qué, durante todo nuestro viaje me apoyó, me alentó, hizo que aquellas palabras que le dediqué cuando éramos pequeños en el campamento tuvieran validez y vida propia. Cada vez que, sea una batalla de gimnasio o mismo en la liga de Kalos, la viera o me diera ánimo, hizo que las palabras de que _nunca me diera vencido hasta el final_ las sintiera más que nunca impregnadas en mí. Quizás eso ayudó mucho a que llegara a la final y bueno, aunque perdiera por muy poco sé que hice mis amigos Pokemon y yo hicimos un trabajo muy bueno. Siempre se preocupó por mí, cada vez que me encontraba en problemas o me arriesgara por cualquier razón. Entendió y supo llevar cada uno de mis defectos, que sé que los tengo. Por mucho que pasen los viajes y los años, varios de ellos, sea a veces exceso de confianza, glotonería o cual sea, me van a acompañar mucho tiempo y creo que aun así a ella no le importaría, los valora de la misma forma como las virtudes que tenga. Aprecio eso y también que sea cual fuere la situación de peligro que nos encontráramos, siempre se esforzó para que yo me sintiera cómodo. Dio lo mejor de sí por mí…

Una calidez que poco sentí en mi vida se hizo presente en mi cara, más precisamente en mis mejillas. No sabía bien qué era, pero era confortable, me sentía bien. No pude igual ponerle mucho pensamiento a ello porque unos gritos, aunque muy bajos por la distancia, me hicieron volver a la realidad. Eran mi madre, Serena y Dawn que me llamaban, era hora de irse. Bajé con mi equipaje y emprendí viaje con ellas hacía el aeropuerto, donde estaba el avión que nos llevaría la nueva región de Ore.

El camino se hizo rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos esperando la llamada para abordar el vuelo. Me despedí de mi madre efusivamente, prometiéndole que iba a esforzarme y traer la liga. Tenía la seguridad que, con lo que había mejorado y mi experiencia, conseguir llegar a lo más alto no era imposible. Me despedí de Dawn de la misma manera, sin dudas con ella podía expresarme y mostrarme tal cual soy. Le deseé lo mejor en el gran festival de Kanto, el cual era su objetivo si es que no partía a Kalos con May, Serena les habló tan bien de su hogar que lo seguían considerando seriamente.

Esperando el vuelo, me permití quizás, mi último pensamiento en mi región natal. No sabía bien qué eran esas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, pero de alguna forma me estaba interesando más y más poder conocer de esto. Mi mirada ahora se centró en Serena que estaba controlando su equipaje, acompañada de mi amigo Pikachu que ahora estaba con ella. De lo poco que podía sacar en limpio, es que en mi búsqueda por saber y descubrir todo esto nuevo para mí, Serena parece estar implicada. No sé cómo se consiga una candidata, no sé cuándo alguna esté interesada en mí, y tampoco sé si podré entender bien todo esto, pero si algo aprendí en el tiempo que llevo viajando, es en confiar en mis instintos. Precisamente uno de ellos me dice que ella quizás me ayude de alguna u otra forma a comprenderlo. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación que ella no sería una más en mi vida. Llevé con discreción mi mano nuevamente a donde ella me besó, tenía el presentimiento que no podía equivocarme. Por más que no supiera nada, _nunca debo rendirme hasta el final_, es la frase que va a acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, y no me refiero sólo a la región Ore.

-Llamada para el vuelo VHG-398 a la región de Ore, prepárense pasajeros para abordar- la voz por los parlantes de una joven retumbó en el lugar, era hora.

Me despedí nuevamente de mi madre y Dawn.

-¿Lista, Serena?- pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano para irnos. Pikachu ya estaba en mi hombro derecho listo para partir.

-¡Lista!- me respondió con una radiante sonrisa, tomando mi mano.

No sé por qué la noté mucho más enérgica que lo normal, con una positividad aplastante. También había notado el cambio cuando volvimos a la fiesta ayer, al principio me habían dicho los chicos que estaba algo aislada y cuando volvió era otra, o mejor dicho, era la alegre Serena de siempre. Pareciera como si hubiera cambiado de actitud o algo así.

De todas formas, no pude evitar sentir en el contacto de su mano con la mía la calidez en mis mejillas que me acompañó durante el día. No me preocupó demasiado ahora, si bien no tuve demasiada suerte con la discreción, la última vez no me vio nadie, así que esta vez estoy seguro que…

-¡Ash! ¿Te sonrojaste?- me preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

….

**Hasta aquí llega esta adhesión a la primera historia. De esto si no habrá otro capítulo porque si lo hiciera tendría que hacer una historia larga de la aventura de ambos por Ore y no tengo en mente aún escribir algo así. También disculpen la poca calidad de los nombres de los personajes que incorporé, poner nombres no es una de mis cualidades jaja.**

**Espero que esta parte les haya gustado, fue algo complicado hacerla. Para hacer historias shippings que estén relacionadas con el anime, serie o libro que uno elija, considero que uno necesita ayuda también del personaje y de la historia. Con Serena creo que es un poco más simple porque en sólo un par de episodios del anime XY nos dio a los que queramos hacer una historia con ella de este estilo, varias bases para poder desarrollarla.**

**Por otro lado, Ash es un reto, ya que muy rara vez (por no decir nunca) muestra alguna señal para hacer shipping sea con Serena, Misty, May, Dawn o Iris. Intenté que no perdiera su esencia en esta parte, aunque bueno, seguramente no habrá salido del todo bien, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta jaja.**

**En fin, quería hacer ese comentario. Intentaré hacer alguna que otra historia más pronto, si la imaginación y el tiempo me ayudan jaja.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y, como dije antes, cualquier comentario o crítica será bien recibida :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
